


Wandering Fluff

by Dani Dandelion (orphan_account)



Category: Bug Fables (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dani%20Dandelion
Summary: A tale of ephemeral moth dreams.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Wandering Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Dani here. I hope you've enjoyed my works here at AO3. Thanks for all the comments, kudos, and views over the years.
> 
> Though I've enjoyed my time posting fanfic and other things here, I've decided to delete my account and orphan my works. The reason why is [**here (BIG TW for pedo/CSEM stuff)**](https://twitter.com/LOVELYONEEE333/status/1326962791685697539), a Twitter thread that contains all the evidence behind my reason for leaving this site.
> 
> In case you need a quick version: AO3 allows RPF (Real Person Fiction) of _minors_ in _sexually explicit situations_. Even if those stories are reported, AO3 refuses to take them down. This was a decision made by the same people who beg for donations every year to keep the site up, and it's vile.
> 
> Yes, AO3 already allowed pornfic of underage fictional characters, and of real-life adults. Underage fic and RPF have always been skeevy in every fandom. But AO3 goes even further beyond, and allows _images of real children_ to be used in stories containing NSFW content.
> 
> The issue isn't individual writers doing this. It's AO3 staff not only allowing, but _fighting_ to keep it up. The site itself is rotten to its core. I don't expect this message to change anyone's mind, but at least I can get the word out there.
> 
> Here's a list of sites I'll be actively posting my works to instead.
> 
> [ **Fanfiction.net** ](https://www.fanfiction.net/~danidandelion)
> 
> [ **Fanfiction.Online** ](https://fanfiction.online/@dani_dandelion)
> 
> [**FictionPress**](https://www.fictionpress.com/~danidandelion) (for original fiction)
> 
> I might add more alternatives later.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Hope to see you again elsewhere.
> 
> ~Dani Dandelion

Vi was strolling through the Ant Kingdom plaza one sunny afternoon, when she spotted Leif hanging out near the statue. She changed direction to approach him, and raised an arm in greeting.

"Hey Le—" She stopped with a dramatic gasp. A suspicious white tuft of _something_ was poking out from where Leif's wings met at his front.

Leif looked up at what sounded like thin, restrained squeaks. And there was Vi, several paces away, making increasingly intense poses at Leif, while trying not to scream whatever it was she couldn't just tell him.

He sighed, and parted his wings enough to reveal the wooly aphid he was holding. Vi froze in the middle of Panic Charades, then dropped her arms with an annoyed frown.

She walked up to Leif and his little arm-warmer. "Oh, _this_ is gonna be good," she deadpanned. "Where'd you get that?"

"Don't be so accusing," Leif said. "We found it wandering alone near the Association. We couldn't just leave it." He gazed down at the fluffy little creature. "In fact, we were thinking of raising it as our own."

Vi crossed her arms. "No."

"It'll have its own bed, right in our house."

"You already have Chompy!"

"She's more of a team pet," Leif made the important distinction. "Oh, we'll have to properly introduce it to Chompy, so she won't get jealous."

Vi growled; this moth was impossible. Then she leaned in and squinted. "Hey, this looks a lot like Aphee. Y'know, the one that hangs out with the bee guard in the Golden Settlement?"

Leif's pet paradise daydream poofed, and he considered the aphid in his arms.

"Yes," he admitted, antennae drooping. "Yes it does."

Then his antennae perked again. "But! The Golden Settlement has _many_ wooly aphids, all equally adorable. This must be a different one that wandered off to—"

"Aphee!" Aphee squealed, recognizing Kabbu as he approached his teammates, crushing what remained of Leif's hope.

"Why, if it isn't little Aphee!" Kabbu said, giving its downy white fuzz a gentle pat. "How did you end up all the way out here?"

"Leif found it by the Association," Vi said. "And he was totally gonna keep it all to himself."

Leif narrowed his eyes at her. "We didn't mean it like _that._ "

"What part of your imagine spot _wasn't_ that?!"

Kabbu decided this was the best time to point out, "That poor bee guard must be worried to distraction, not to mention the farmers. We should return Aphee right away."

Vi brightened. "Yeah! Returning a lost pet is _always_ reward material."

Two against one. "Very well," Leif added his resigned agreement.

-

Vi trotted ahead of her team, en route to the Golden Settlement by way of the Ant Mines. Kabbu kept pace beside Leif, whose downcast expression remained mostly on Aphee.

"I suppose you were looking forward to a new addition to the team?" Kabbu asked him. "If you had your way, the house would be packed with Seedlings of every variety."

Leif glanced sideways to catch the good-natured mirth in Kabbu's eyes. "Only the cutest ones," he said, starting to smile. "And a Mothfly." Aphee was calm and snuggled in his arms. "We suppose this little one already has a place to call home."

"Hurry up!" Vi called to them from the end of the tunnel not far ahead. "That reward won't collect itself!"

"Vi, that's not..." But Kabbu didn't finish, because Vi had already flown up to the surface.

"Just think of how happy the guard will be," Leif reminded him.

Kabbu grumbled. "I think she already knows."

-

As Team Snakemouth passed the aphid and cochineal enclosure, Aphee leapt from Leif's arms, an impressive feat for such nubby legs, and scuttled up to the bee guarding the Power Plant entrance.

The guard dropped her halberd, hands flying up near her mask-covered mouth. "Oh my gosh!"

"Aphee!" The wooly aphid jumped and latched onto the guard's fluff with a squeal. "Phee!"

The team waited while the two had their happy huggy reunion. Even Vi, waiting by the guard while Leif and Kabbu hung back, gave them a moment.

When that moment passed, the bee guard noticed Vi standing there, all expectant smiles. "Let me guess. You're looking for a reward?"

"Yep!" No hesitation.

"Well, you got Aphee back so fast, I didn't even have to post a request," the guard said. "And not a single hair out of place."

She took a moment to dig through her on-hand belongings, and gave Vi 25 Berries for an unregistered job well done.

"At least it ended well," Kabbu said. He'd been mentally debating whether to chide Vi for being too pushy, but that ship had sailed.

Leif waved a silent goodbye to Aphee, and the team started back for the tunnel.

"You know," Kabbu spoke up as they walked, "we could drop by Crisbee's before going home."

Leif sighed a bit. "We wouldn't mind drowning our sorrows in donuts right now."

They'd passed the inn when Leif felt something odd beneath his wings. Upon investigating, he found an aphid egg stuck to the inside of one. He gently detached the soft-shelled egg, and stared.

Kabbu stared too. "Incredible! Aphee must have really trusted you, if it decided to leave an egg in your care."

Those last three words echoed in Leif's mind as it whirled with possibilities. He could hatch and raise the baby wooly aphid as his own. And he'd call it Aphee Junior. He'd have to make sure it has its own bed, and introduce it to Chompy, so she wouldn't get jealo—

Vi swiped it out of Leif's hands. "Nice, free egg! Just in time for lunch!" And headed straight for Kut.

She bonked into the giant icicle that stabbed out of the ground right in front her. 

" _Hey!_ " she yelled as she whipped around, then paused. Leif had his arms raised.

"No violence! Not here!" Kabbu begged Leif. " _Venus will know!_ "

Vi looked skyward, where an icicle spun in place.

She twitched her wings once, then zipped away at full buzz, a line of Ice Rain bullets puncturing the ground behind her.


End file.
